nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lachesis
Lachesis is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the princess of Nordion and the younger half-sister of Eldigan. She adores her brother to the point that she believes that she will never marry due to knowing a man like him. If she is paired up, her children will be her son Diarmuid and her daughter Nanna. Profile Lachesis is first seen when Eldigan and the Cross Knights leave the Nordion Castle to fight against the Heirhein army led by Elliot. She later tries to stop Eldigan from negotiating with King Chagall in order to stop a war between Agustria and Grannvale from starting. When Lachesis learns that Eldigan has been imprisoned in Agusty for angering Chagall, she also learns that Elliot is taking advantage of the situation to invade Nordion under orders from his father. Once Sigurd comes to her assistance, Lachesis asks him to rescue Eldigan, and joins his army. She tries to convince Eldigan to stop fighting Sigurd and instead try to convince Chagall to end the war as soon as possible. Although Lachesis' fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 that she may have been captured by the Loptyrian Cult and turned to stone. While Diarmuid reveals in both of games that he learned from Lewyn that she disappeared, he states in Thracia 776 that she may still be alive somewhere with her whereabouts unknown. Personality Lachesis is a sarcastic and sharp-tongued woman with a strong will. She also has a strong sense of pride and like to make her own decisions. She's more willing to open up to others if they personally know Eldigan, as seen by her changed behavior towards Beowolf once he says that he is his friend. Lachesis does not consider Chagall to be her king and hates him. She declares that she would rather die than marry Elliot, who is enraged by her rejection. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) Trivia * The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree and Nanna's lover conversation with Ares reveal that Eldigan and Lachesis have different mothers. * A villager in Chapter 2 remarks that Lachesis and Eldigan seem to act closer than just siblings. While it is stated in the lover conversation between Nanna and Ares in the final chapter that Lachesis had romantic feelings for Eldigan, it is unclear whether or not he loved her in the same way. However, their relationship is portrayed as unambiguously romantic in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. * Her SpotPass team in Awakening shows reference to the three Cross Knights (Eve, Eva, and Alva) protecting her in Chapter 2 of Genealogy of the Holy War. * Lachesis shares her English voice actress, Cristina Vee (aka Cristina Valenzuela), with Shadow Dragon's Athena and Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Tatiana. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters